Lost
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Tsuki Lee and Akira Ken finally return to headquarters after a long mission and meet Allen Walker. Is there something that Allen is forgetting? What's Tyki's connection with Akira? OCxLavi TykixOC Disc : I don't own D.GrayMan
1. Tsuki and Ken

Lost : 1 Tsuki and Ken

* * *

Two figures stood panting in the rain. Some pieces of their torn, black clothing littered the ground. The rain intermingled with the ashes on the ground, as well. The older one, was Chinese and had black hair that reached past her shoulders, and laid there since it had fallen out of her bun long ago. Even though her body began to show signs of fatigue from impropper rest, her green brown eyes shows great determination. She wore a black skirt that reached a little above her knees, and a torn black coat over it. Her black boots covered in mud. She held a bow and arrow in her hands and stood in a ready stance. 

"Ken! How are you holding out?", she asked to her younger friend that was standing a little ways away from her.

".. Fine, and you Tsuki?

Her friend stood straight up hands down, while small glints of the moonlight could be seen on the threads in her hand. Ken had short red hair, with odd silver highlights. Ken looked over to Tsuki with brown eyes. She wore long black pants and a simular black coat. She had a few piercings though. Two in her right ear and one in the cartilage, that had a small silver chain that led to the first one, and a dangling one in the left ear, and a black choker with silver crosses around it.

"I'm good!", she paused as her arrow shot through an Akuma. She smiled and turned to Ken, "Ready to head back to HQ?"

Ken's hand flinched and the last Akuma fell to peices before dissapearing, "Yea, let's go"

* * *

They had just reached headquarters and they paused infront of the gate. The gate's eyes were darting everywhere, moving to anything that moved. 

"Hey there Gate!", Tsuki exclaimed.

"ANOTHER AK- Oh.. W-welcome back Tsuki, Ken," Gate said tensely.

Ken stared at the gate with a smile, "Everything OK, Gate?"

"W-well a few months ago a-a-a **There'sACursedBoyInside**!!!- N-n-no Offence to you Ken"

"None taken," Ken said nonchalantly.

"OH! We have a new Exorcist!!!!", Tsuki exclaimed, as Gate swung open.

"Shouldn't you check in with your cousins first?"

"Er.. Hahaha Komui can wait!", Tsuki ran in.

Ken shook her head and sighed, "Good night Gate

* * *

"Akira", a firm voice called out. Ken removed her hand from the doorknob. 

"Good evening Yu"

"Well, are you going to bed already, you just got back I heard"

Akira Ken shook her head, "I'm just going to wash up"

"Fine," Kanda sat down by her door, Mugen in hand.

Akira quickly took a shower and dressed. She put two small glass spheres in her pocket and left her room.

She came out with her red and silver hair still wet, which caused Kanda to look at her oddly.

"Not going to dry your hair?"

She shook her head, "I've already kept you waiting out here long enough."

"You'll catch a cold," he warned.

She shrugged, "And if so, I'll get over it".

Kanda shook his head, but stood up with her anyway and followed her to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So you're the kid Gate was talking about!", Allen was a bit shocked. He had been walking, when this girl popped out of no where! 

"Welcome back Tsuki!", Rinali said as the two hugged.

"Wah?"

"Oh Allen, this is Tsuki! She's my cousin. Tsuki meet Allen Walker!"

"Nice to meet you Allen!", Tsuki said.

"L-likewise"

"Well Tsuki, I see you're dressed and ready", Rinali said noticing that Tsuki was in clean clothes, after coming from her mission.

"Yep, can't go eat dirty! I think Ken should be there now."

Linalee nodded, "That means Kanda should be there too. Maybe Ken can calm him down"

Allen felt his eye twitch, _'Kanda... jerk'_

* * *

When the trio got in the cafeteria, Tsuki spotted the two previously mentioned, already in seat eating. 

"Ah Tsuki! Back from the mission I see! What'll it be?"

Tsuki grinned, "Ah, I'll have anything with kimchi please!!"

* * *

"Kanda! Ken! Let's eat to-" 

Kanda stood up and walked away with two trays.

"Sorry. He's in a bit of a foul mood. He wants to get in some training before bed aswell, to let off steam I suppose."

Tsuki and Rinali nodded, understanding the occasion, while Allen's eyes kept going from Ken to Kanda.

"We'll have to talk in better times Allen," Ken ran out after Kanda.

"... Who was that?" Allen asked as they sat down.

"Hm? Oh that was Ken! Hmmm... Ken and Kanda do seem pretty close huh?"

Allen was in deep thought, _'Two girly-looking guys... pretty close...'_ "ARE THEY GAY?!"

Everyone stared at him. Suddenly, Allen felt very..very small.

"Umm Allen.. There's something you should know, Ken is a girl," Rinali spoke calmly.

* * *

**Kei-Ten : ... Well... I've been watching/reading this series for... a while.. and I thought I'd get this out... Sorry if my char are too Mary-Suish... /**


	2. First Mission Back

Lost : 2 First Mission Back

* * *

After that moment of shock, Tsuki noticed something very important missing, or someone. 

".. Heeeeyyy, where is Lavi?"

"Oh.. He's in his room. Think he ate something bad."

"OH NO! LAVI!!!"

Allen watched in amazement as Tsuki dissappeared in a matter of seconds.

"W-what just happened?"

Rinali smiled at him, "Oh nothing too out of the ordinary. Tsuki is just worried about her Lavi"

"What? Lavi has a girlfriend? But he's always hitting on other girls!"

"Yes," Rinali sighed, "But Tsuki and Lavi both know that he loves her only, even though he's a bit immature"

Allen felt himself sweat, "I think that may be an understatement."

* * *

Kanda growled as several threads held him mid-air. Ken stared at the mugen that was held several inches from her face. 

"Hahaha, looks like another draw Yu"

Kanda didn't respond as the threads retreated back into Ken's hand, where she was holding two glass spheres.

"Want to call it a night now Yu? You wouldn't want to get more frustrated would you?", she said with a grin.

"Stop grinning like that, it reminds me of those -"

"-Noahs? Come now Yu, Tsuki and I were already imformed about what happened, you just need to calm down."

"I AM CA-"

"-See?", Ken pushed him in the direction of the men's bath, "You just need a nice bath!" She shut the door in his face, "Night Yu!"

* * *

Akira almost ran to her room and locked the door shut, taking her shoes off as she did. She ran into the shower, all her clothes still on, and kept it on cold. Almost as soon as the water hit her skin, she practically ripped off her choker. A very faint mark of crosses began to show up on her skin, around her bare neck. 

_'It burns..'_

She let the water seep into her hair and clothes. Slowly she turned the knob, closing off the water. She sank to her knees and let her head lean on the shower wall.

_**"Stop grinning like that, it reminds me of those -"**_

**_"-Noahs? Come now Yu _...**

"... Noahs.. And I thought I'd run away enough...", she hit the wall once with her fist. She looked up to the ceiling with her eyes closed, "What now brother? What will I do if they find me?"

She pulled herself out of the bathroom and walked over to her drawer. She pulled out another plain black choker and put it on, then walked into bed. She looked at the clock across from her. It read 2:57.

"What the crap,Yu.. you need a new hobby", she turned away and let sleep consume her.

* * *

Akira woke up late in the morning, feeling numb all over. She noticed her bed was wet and cold, as were her clothes. 

"Wha- Oh yea..."

She dragged herself to the bathroom to her closet and pulled out another uniform. After she dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Everything was the same with the exception of dry clothes and one thing, which bothered her. Her choker. The choker she wore was black, but had silver crosses on it. She sighed, but walked out of her room anyway.

"Akira! You're up!"

"Oh Lavi, g-"

Lavi didn't give her a chance to speak as he held her in a strangling hug, and proceeded to twirl around.

"I missed you!!! You and my Tsuki were out for soo long!!!!"

"Lavi! Put Ken down! You'll break her back!"

Lavi pouted, but set her down anyway. He put both hands behind his head and grinned.

"Hey Kanda seemed a bit upset again last night... Sooo Who won?", Lavi asked.

Ken chuckled, "It was a draw, but I still think he is still in a bit of a foul mood"

"You think?", growled an annoyed voice.

"Ah morning Yu!", Lavi exclaimed.

"It's Kanda"

"Morning Kanda-kins!", Tsuki exclaimed.

"DON'T ADD THAT TO MY NAME!!"

"Morning Yu, how was your bath?"

Kanda turned, veins bulging, "YOU! I should-"

"Maybe, maybe not, but you needed that bath, Yu", Ken spoke and walked off. Leaving Kanda to fume to himself and Tsuki and Lavi to bother him.

* * *

Allen was busy scarfing down his breakfast, when he felt his cursed eye prodding him to turn. He did with his fork in his mouth and saw Akira walking in. His eyes followed her. Something about her was different. As he stared she turned and met his gaze. She turned and exchanged a few words with Jerry. She took some tea and walked over to him. 

"You're Allen Walker right?", she asked as she took the seat next to him.

Allen swallowed the food he was chewing, "Yes, I am. You're Akira Ken right?"

Ken nodded, "I am.. and.. You're probably wondering..."

Allen's ears perked up.

"-Why Yu and I are so close"

Allen almost fell over. It wasn't the information he was wanting to hear, but he wanted to know none the less.

"Er. Yes"

Ken sighed and took a sip of her tea, "We're just friends"

"..Oh"

She took another sip, "Yea, my brother left me to fend for my own a few years back.. don't really remember much though" she grinned.

Allen couldn't help but smile back, "Haha well I'm adopted too.. but.." Allen looked down.

"Your parents gone too then I suppose. Guess you don't remember them either huh?"

Allen looked up and saw Akira taking another sip of her tea.

"No.."

"Heh, I'm an amnesiac. Don't really remember anything before I got here."

He looked at her sadly, "Akira.."

She continued to drink her tea, but looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"If you don't mind me asking.. What do you remember?"

She set her cup down and sighed, "Just the basic stuff Allen. I remember my name, my age, a little bit about my brother.. and that's pretty much it. Don't remember anything before I was eighteen, and I'm about twenty one now. So that's pretty much about three years worth of memory."

Allen was speechless. Only three years worth. What happened those eighteen years?  
Allen was brought back to his senses as a finder walked up to them.

"Hey, Komui wants to see you two", then he walked away.

Allen and Akira watched him leave. Allen watched as Akira stood up.

"Well, I'll go first huh? Since you're still eating breakfast and-"

Ken blinked as Allen quickly ate what was left of his breakfast.

"H-hey I'll wait for you, you keep that up and you'll ch-"

Allan felt his throat go dry as he choked on his food.

"Hahaha, here", Akira handed him, her tea.

He quickly drank it and the warm tea soothed his throat. He let out a satisfied sigh.

"T-thanks Akira"

Akira smiled, "No problem Allen, but I think you've got something under your jacket that wants your attention."

Allen blinked as Akira took her cup and walked off. He opened his jacket and an exhausted Timcampy flew out.

"Ah, sorry Timcampy!"

Timcampy bit him on the ear then sat on his head. He blinked.

"Allen! Let's go!"

* * *

Allen and Akira walked into Komui's office, careful not to knock over any papers. Allen and Akira both stood by his desk. 

"Komui? You called for us?"

Komui's head popped up from under some papers.

"Ah Akira, Allen! Good you're here! I have a new mission, but Kanda, Lavi, and Tsuki are going too."

"W-what?" Allen asked, "All of us?"

"Ya ya, it's a big job. It's kind of spread out, but it's in the same general area"

Allen nodded. Akira grinned, "You want to tell us early?"

"Akira..", Komui spoke very bluntly, "No"

* * *

Soon enough, all of the previosly mentioned were present and were filled in. 

"Aww, what about Miranda or Crowley or Rinali?", Tsuki whined.

"Tsuki, Miranda is still a bit new to the Order and she's out with Rinali right now! Crowley is off somewhere still exploring after that Noah's Ark incident", Komui explained.

"What about me then?", Tsuki questioned.

"..."

"..."

"... TSUKI DON'T GO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! I WON'T MAKE YOU! YOU CAN STAY WITH YOUR COUSINS!"

Tsuki felt herself shrink for a minute, "I-I'm OK Komui"

Komui sat back down, tears still flowing, until he saw Lavi's arm around her shoulder, "ANDYOULAVI,IFYOUDOANYTHINGTOTSUKI-"

No one, other than Tsuki, really understood what he said after that as he slipped into his native tongue.

* * *

Kanda slammed his hand down on Komui's desk, **"Komui... Are you really sending me out with these people?" **Kanda said in a dangerous tone. 

Komui grinned like a three year-old, "Yes, I am! Don't worry though Kanda, your part is pretty simple, then you can return. The others have to look into more stuff"

Kanda walked off, still frustrated, "Whatever.."

Tsuki, Lavi, and Allen were staring at Komui.

"What?", Allen asked.

"He gets a break?", Lavi complained.

"But I just got back an-", Tsuki started.

"YOUDON'THA-"

"-Then again I'm feeling great!" Tsuki added quickly.

Akira grinned, "Any idea on what we're actually up against?"

Komui's face got serious, "There has still been some Akuma where you four are going, and some other unaccountable events.. but other than that... Not at all!"

Akira almost fell face first, ".. Thanks Komui.."

"Right! Well you all leave tonight!"

"TONIGHT?!"

* * *

Kei-Ten: yay... chapter twozie -sigh- hahahaha... well I'm writing this with the help of a good friend! This is dedicated to her too!!!! ... ahem 

... hmm.. Should I use honorifics?


	3. Remember, the Noah?

Lost : 3 Remember, the Noah?

* * *

The five of them were all waiting at the train station for the train to come. Tsuki and Lavi had left to get drinks, and Allen and Akira were sitting on a bench. Akira covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. As she brought her hand down she Allen staring. 

"Something wrong Allen?"

Allen shook his head quickly, embarressed for being caught. "Sorry. It's nothing."

"Oh, OK", Akira brought her knees up and laid her head on them.

"Akira.. Can I ask you something?"

Akira opened her eyes, "Go ahead"

"Well umm.. See, my eye has been acting up a bit.. Is there something .. Special about your choker?"

Akira blinked. Allen stared with a serious expression. Akira lauged.

"Well that's because of my curse of sorts it's got under it"

Allen was a bit surprized, "O-Oh"

"It's ok Allen. Haha, you didn't know"

There was another moment of silence.

"Um.. Do you mind if I see it?"

"Hmm.. Why not?" Akira reached her hands behind her neck to take her choker off, when Tsuki and Lavi ran by dragging them both.

"Come on! The trains coming!"

* * *

Allen sighed, and glanced at the couple in the seat in front of him. Since Lavi had Tsuki around, he wasn't bothering Allen with random topics. It was defiantly an upside, not that he would have pushed Lavi away, but now he had nothing to do, since Ken had gone to the bathroom, and Kanda was off somewhere else. He sighed again, he was going to be stuck with them for a while. 

"You ok Allen?", Lavi asked.

Allen looked up, "Hm?"

"Well you've been sighing a while, are you feeling okay?", Tsuki asked.

"Oh!", Allen quickly waved his hands infront of him, "I'm good, I'm good"

"Shut up beansprout", Kanda growled, "You're giving me a headache."

Allen frowned, and Tsuki pouted at Kanda while Lavi poked him.

"Aww lighten up Yu"

"Don't call me that!"

"Kanda-kins-"

"OR THAT!"

Suddenly Allen felt a warm hand on his forehead, "Allen your warm"

Allen moved back quickly, "What?"

Tsuki grinned, "Ah back already Ken?"

Ken nodded and sat down, "Are you going to do anything about that?".

Allen shook his head, "My master put me through worse.."

"Your master? Hmmm, who was your master Allen?", Tsuki asked.

"Oh Allen's was General Cross Marian," Lavi had tears come to his eyes, "he was such a pain to look for.."

Tsuki jumped on Lavi's back and patted him on the head, "Aww, it's ok Lavi," she hugged him tightly, "Tsuki and Kenny-kins are here!"

Lavi grinned. Kanda scoffed, and walked out of their compartment. Allen smiled and turned to ask Akira something when he noticed she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Something wrong?", Allen asked quietly.

Akira glanced at him and shook her head making her red bangs cross against her skin, "I'll talk to you about it later"

Allen nodded and sat back, wondering what she was talking about. He glanced back at her and saw her playing with some threads.

* * *

In a few hours everyone was asleep except two people. Allen looked around in the cart, noticing Akira was awake aswell. Lavi and Tsuki were sitting together in a seat near the window, Kanda and Akira in one by the door, and Allen across from them. Akira stood up and walked over to Allen's bench. Allen looked up at her with tired eyes. 

"So you're Allan huh? I remember you now."

Allen looked at her confused, "What?"

Akira grinned, "I wasn't sure or not, but now I know. Did you miss me? Cross' younger sister?"

Allen looked at her confused, then his eyes widened, "WH-", Akira quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh, they're asleep", Akira mumbled. Allen nodded and Akira pulled away her hand. She sat on the far end of the bench from him, and brought her knees up, "but that means you know about me too, Allen...", she mumbled.

Allen thought for a moment trying to remember something he had forgotten, "Don't you remember what my brother told you?"

Allen frowned. Akira sighed, and put her legs down. She glanced at him and then turned to the ceiling. She slowly took off her choker.

"This is my punishment, my sin for trying to escape what I am."

Allen was shocked, "P-Punishment? For what? What are you trying to escape from?", he stared at the cross-shaped scars that went around her neck.

She sighed and brushed her hand through her hair, "From my life, Allen, my life", she brought her hand down, and shared a forced gring and chuckle, "Allen you really just always have a bad memory with stuff like this.."

_"I'm a Noah"_

_

* * *

_hehe.. so err I decided to keep with this -sweat- well yea hahaha...ha...ha 


	4. Begin the Wake Up Call

Lost : 4 Begin the Wake Up Call

* * *

**_"This is my punishment, my sin for trying to escape what I am."_**

**_"P-Punishment? For what? What are you trying to escape from?"_**

**_"From my life, Allen, my life, Allen you really just always have a bad memory with stuff like this.."_**

**_"I'm a Noah"_**

_

* * *

_

"W-What?", Allen stuttered. When was he told this? Bad memory? No, Allen couldn't have forgotten something like that! Akira, possibly, but the fact she was a Noah?

Akira stared at him for a moment, "… Hey Allen.."

Allen was still deep in his own world and didn't really notice what Akira was saying. He only picked up little bits, until she said something that caught his attention.

"-Did Marian ever happen to hit you with a mallet… rather hard?"

Allen looked at her oddly, but remembered the pain he had received from the incident anyway. He nodded.

Akira sighed, "Well that explains a lot." Akira let herself sink the ground, with her arms and head on the seat.

"You know what Allen?", Akira yawned, and Allen had to stop himself from doing the same, "I'm r….."

Allen didn't hear what she had said as she fell asleep. He stared at her for a moment. Allen had definitely seen a few Noah, and the fact that Akira said that she was one didn't seem to make sense. Akira seemed… harmless, even more so as she was asleep.

Allen hesitantly moved closer to where Akira was to check if she was really asleep. All Allen saw and heard were deep, steady breaths. Allen sighed until he caught her mumble something.

"Allen.. One day you'll… remember…. Brother.. You…..should be….punished.. Hitting poor….Allen…with.. stupid mallet..."

Allen had to smile, but thought, _'Punish Marian? Is that even _possible_?' _Allen left his thoughts with that as he fell asleep, not noticing… _where_ he slept.

* * *

"Oi! Allen!!!!!", Allen woke up to Tsuki's loud, excited, almost strained voice. He opened his eyes slowly, and tried to get up. When he tried, he noticed something was keeping him from doing so. He looked around his shoulder and saw that Akira's arm was draped around his shoulder. They both ended up sleeping with their backs to the door next to each other. It was _probably _a good thing that they were by the door, since it blocked anyone from coming in and they were all asleep. 

Allen's face quickly reddened, but didn't dare to move, so he looked around.

Tsuki and Lavi were grinning and Kanda was scowling above him.

"Hey Allen," Allen looked up and Tsuki.

"Um yes?"

".. Well.. Can you wake up Ken?"

Allen looked at her oddly, "What? Why? Can't you?" Allen began to stand up, which was instantly met by Tsuki and Lavi's protests.

"Wait don't!" "Ah stay still!"

Allen didn't quite understand what they meant, until something warm slid down his face. Allen sat back down in reaction and put his hand to his face.

"I'm bleeding?"

"Are you stupid, beansprout?"

Allen looked up at Kanda who was scowling at him.

"What?! I am not!"

"Allen," Allen turned to Lavi, "Look carefully."

Allen was confused, but looked around nonetheless. What was wrong? He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Tsuki and Lavi were still in their seats, close to each other, and Kanda was still scowling over him, and only a small cut on his coat. Wait, a cut? Then Allen noticed, no one had moved, since he had woken up. He looked more carefully, then in a glint of light, saw it all. There were threads in the whole compartment.

"Threads?", Allen exclaimed.

"Shh!", Tsuki and Lavi said together, "The threads get closer together if you talk too loud!"

Allen looked at them, then at Kanda who was still scowling. _Wait... Wasn't she just yelling? Did the threads get tighter then?_

"Why not Kanda?"

"Idiot. I can't"

Indeed. Threads had wrapped themselves around Kanda's ankles, and a few around himself, leaving a few cuts on his coat.

**"Now.Wake.Akira.Up"**

* * *

In the end, Akira ended up waking by herself. She had called the threads back immediately. Later she and Kanda went off to walk through the train. 

"So..", Allen looked up and met with Tsuki's and Lavi's faces. He blinked.

"_'So'_ what?", Allen asked.

The two grinned, "We saw you talking last night!", Tsuki exclaimed.

"Well, we kind of fell asleep during it...", Lavi added.

"Yea... But! So? What did you and Ken-ny talk about?", Tsuki asked.

"Oh.. Um..well.. Found out shes Cross Marian's little sister... and...just... some...other stuff about the past..", _Ya.. shes definately a normal pers- No scratch that, shes a Noah! How in the world is that normal?!_

"Oh..", They replied together in almost dejected voices.

Allen's brows rose, "Why? What were you two expecting?"

"Oh... Nothing...", Lavi said.

Allen stared. Right. Like that was the truth.

"Not like there would have been any love", Tsuki added.

Allen choked on thin air.

"Are you kidding me?", Allen said exasperated, "She's my _master's little sister_!"

The two seemed to slip into a moment of thought. Allen took it as an opportunity to change the subject.

"I thought we should've met the Finders by now".

"Oh ya.. They're here", Tsuki said.

"They are?"

"Yep, they were on the other side of the door when you and Akira were asleep", Allen blushed in embarressment.

"Hmm", Tsuki continued, "Actually they should b-"

"Wait... **_Akuma_**", Allen said darkly as he felt his eye activate.

Suddenly the door was ripped off as an Akuma was thrown down the hall.

They all ran out of the compartment. Once out they spotted Akira looming over two level2 Akuma, while on the other end Kanda was dealing with the other Akuma.

"You two help Kanda!", Allen called as he ran to Akira.

One of the Akuma was talking to Akira with an odd smile, even though it was about to die, it seemed almost.. happy to see Akira. Allen walked over closer and saw that one of her arms was stiff, holding the threads that held the two Akuma down, while the other hand was reaching .. her throat? No, she was scratching at it. Scratching at her choker. Trying to reach her own cursed flesh that hid under that fabric. Her eyes were wide open. Allen dared another step closer and spoke to her.

"A-Akira?"

**_CRRRRAACCKK_**

The threads cut through the metal and machine Akuma, and breaking anything else it had a hold of. A single thread broke and striked flesh. Allen felt the blood trickle down onto the bandage that had just been placed on his cheek. The warm liquid trailing down flesh. The thud of an exhausted body as it hit the littered floor weakly. Then the running Exorcist's feet.

_**"Akira!"**_

**

* * *

**... Goodness... that took... forever... ah.. well tell the truth.. this chapter.. has erm.. been ready ... for... um a while... i just had to fix and add some... stuff... oops :l 


	5. Akward?

Lost : 5 Akward?

* * *

**The threads cut through the metal and machine Akuma, and breaking anything else it had a hold of. A single thread broke and striked flesh. Allen felt the blood trickle down onto the bandage that had just been placed on his cheek. The warm liquid trailing down flesh. The thud of an exhausted body as it hit the littered floor weakly. Then the running Exorcist's feet.**

**_"Akira!"_**

* * *

"Akira!" "Ken!" "Hurry!" 

Allen leaned over Akira's body. She was still trying to reach her throat even though she was probably not concious of what she was doing anymore. Then he saw it. Her nails began to scratch flesh, even though her weak arms protested.

Allen quickly grabbed both of her wrists and held them away from her, "Akira! Snap out of it!", he exclaimed.

He didn't even notice as the others crowded around.

"Allan! Move over!", Tsuki exclaimed as she dropped down and reached for Akira.

"What?!", Allan exclaimed, "She'll kill herself!"

"Allan! What do you think she's doing now?!", Tsuki exclaimed reaching for Akira's throat.

Allan was about to speak again when, he felt someone else's hands moving his own and holding Akira's, then someone pulled him back by his coat. He watched as Lavi held Akira's wrists carefully with her head on his knees. He looked back and saw that Kanda had pulled him back by his coat. Tsuki was trying to take off Akira's choker.

He looked closely again and finally noticed something. He learned another reason why they were called chokers. Akira was actually tightening the threads of the choker, so it was really choking off her own air supply. Tsuki was working on taking the choker off with a small knife she pulled from her pocket. She cursed as she worked,.

"Come on Ken! You have to help out a bit! Your threads are too strong!", Tsuki said cursing at the knife, since with every thread she cut, they brought themselves back together.

Suddenly, Akira stopped struggling. Her body fell limp, and the choker stopped tightening. Tsuki quickly cut it off easily and threw the fabric aside. Lavi sighed. Tsuki fell over Akira's unconcious form and smiled. Allan even heard Kanda let out a sigh of relief. Allan, himself, realized that he had held his own breath. He took another sharp intake of air as he saw Akira's throat. The small crosses were red from being rubbed with the choker so much, and small scratches of blood where her nails had reached flesh.

How much did it hurt?

* * *

Akira couldn't hear. She couldn't hear anything. All she could remember was taking down some Akuma with Yuu when they split up. She was about to finish off the last of the Akuma when it began to speak to her. It had, had an odd look in its eyes. Almost as if it were remembering something joyfull? She could barely hear its hushed voice. She lost it though, when the Akuma began talking about the Noahs. The Earl, the twins, Rhode... then Tyki. It's hard, to try to run away from it all, from anything.., but to have it all come back at once.. and by an Akuma no less. Akira lost her concious and fell deep into that dark void of sleep.

* * *

"Damnit just go Yuu! We'll take care of her!", Lavi said grinning. They had stopped at another station and all gotton off except Kanda who was yelling. 

"Like hell you would!", Kanda glared.

"Aw come on Yu!", Lavi said, "She'll wake up in a day or so!"

Before Kanda could say anything else Tsuki stuffed a small black case in his arms and pushed him into the train door.

"You need to go Kanda! The train is leaving!", Tsuki exclaimed as the doors closed and the train began to move. No one else walking in the town really seemed to notice.

"WAIT DAMNIT!", Kanda exclaimed.

"Enjoy your mission!!! See you at HQ!!!", Tsuki said smiling as she waved a small white hankercheif.

Allan, Tsuki, and Lavi broke out in laughter once the train was gone, imagining what the Finder was probably going through to survive with Kanda.

"Excuse me Exoricsts?"

The three turned to see an elderly woman sitting nearby on a bench. The same bench that Akira was lying with with Lavi's coat under her head, acting as a pillow.

Tsuki was the first to run up to the old woman.

"Yes ma'im? Need help?", Tsuki grinned.

**_CLICK_**

All the sudden Tsuki was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Oh ... well... ", Tsuki muttered, ".. Thats.. er great..."

Before the Level1 Akuma could shoot, Tsuki had already shot an arrow threw the machine and was armed for the other Akuma that began showing themselves. Lavi and Allan were dealing with their own as well. Tsuki was trying the best she could to keep Akira from harm's way.

"Great Ken, perfect timing huh? Wanna wake up anytime soon?", Tsuki began rambling. Then an explosion right next to her, threw her from her place right into Lavi, who in turn ran into Allan.

"Damn... That hurts.. You okay Tsuki?", Lavi asked.

"Ugh.. I'll be fine," Tsuki mumbled as she got off of Lavi.

"Allen?", Lavi asked as he helped Allen up quickly.

"Wait! Where's Ken?", Tsuki exclaimed, panic rising.

Lavi cursed, he looked around the littered objects, and just noticed as Tsuki ran off. His eyes followed to where she was heading and spotted Akira's form.

Allen and Lavi ran over as Tsuki closed in on Akira.

* * *

Akira woke up with a terrible headache. Her sides were aching and her throat was sore. She took in a deep breath of air, that became a gasp of pain. Then, something hit her... hard. 

"KEN YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!"

Akira's mind spun as Tsuki held her tightly in an embrace. She barely noticed as Lavi and Allen came up, looking around for any more Akuma.

Lavi glanced at Allen, who shook his head, and deactivated his innocence. Lavi sighed and fell to the ground next to Tsuki. He brought both girls into his arms.

"Daaaaaammmn," Lavi drawled, "You know how to sleep Akira, you were out like a rock!"

Akira couldn't keep her eyes focused on Lavi, but kept her head in his direction, giving him a blank, but lost look?

"Wah?", Akira asked.

"Ah.. Well Akira..," Akira turned to Allen, her eyesight getting better, "Kanda was rather loud and kept trying to wake you up, if we weren't there!"

Akira blinked. Once. Twice.

"Hmm", Tsuki began, "Well, we walked in on him yelling in your face to wake up"

Akira looked at her with a dull look, "That's normal though"

Allen stared at her, just... lost.

Lavi brought the girls' heads together.

"Anyway! Aki, you need to be more careful!! We almost lost ya there again!"

Allen's eye brow rose, _again??_

"Anywhoo", Akira said rather randomly as she jumped up, "We needa get the Akuma in this area SOO"

"So?", Allen asked.

"We split up!", Tsuki exclaimed.

Lavi nodded his head, while Allen stared.

"Oki then... Lavi you head up here in the northern area, Tsuki to the east, Allen to the west, and I'll take the south!"

Allen eyed her, "You sure you don't want any help?"

"Nah! I'm good!", Akira said as she turned around and walked away with a slight sway, "Just dan-"

**BANG**

Akira ran straight into a pole.

Everyone stared.

Akira fell down holding her head.

...owwies...

Everyone stared.

Akira stared back.

Thus forming... The akward silence.

"... Right.. Ahem! We meet back at 3 PM!!!", Akira exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and swayed a bit, "L-Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then she ran off, and ran into another wall.

... more owwies..

"JUST GO! STOP STARING!", Akira exclaimed from the distance. Then ran off till they couldn't see her anymore, probably to run into a wall...

"... Does this...", Allen started.

"... Just when she wakes up and the sort..", Tsuki mumbled.

"She's kinda... unexepected in the mornings...", Lavi added.

"R-Right", Allen nodded his head and headed off in his direction.

"Remember! 3 sharp!!", Tsuki called.

"Right!"

Tsuki gave Lavi a quick peck on the lips and ran off.

Lavi's grin returned and he headed off in his own, up north.

* * *

Oh... dear... goodnes... my back hurts... O.o 

... wierd???

hahahha... i updated?? O.o


	6. Akira!

Lost : 6 Akira!

* * *

"Remember! 3 sharp!!", Tsuki called.

"Right!"

Tsuki gave Lavi a quick peck on the lips and ran off.

Lavi's grin returned and he headed off in his own, up north.

* * *

Tsuki… was…. Absolutely bored. There was not a single Akuma! Guess she got the wrong side. 

Tsuki sighed and decided to look around until 3. She saw a clock and took a peek.

"Well.. 2 more hours to go!"

* * *

Akira shook her head clear, after she ran into another person. 

"Sorry about that!", she looked at who she ran into. A little girl with purple hair was staring at her with a mouth wide opened. Akira looked to her right and saw a broken lollipop. She frowned and picked up the pieces.

"My bad, I should have been more careful," she paused, "I know, I'll get you another!"

The little girl swallowed, "Akira?"

Akira blinked, "Yes? .. Oh wait.. When did I tell you my name?" Akira scratched her head, "Guess I forgot.. Well, wait here! I'll go get you a lollipop or two!"

With that she turned and ran… into a pole.

The little girl winced as Akira hit the pole. Akira stood up shakily and shook her head before running off again. She grinned, "She must have just woken up"

As if to verify her words, Akira tripped over her own feet.

"But…," she gritted her teeth together, "Stupid General", she mumbled. Looking around she pointed to a young man that was walking by.

"Hey you! Akuma! Bring Akira home!".

The Level2 Akuma bowed, "As you wish Miss Road", and stalked after Akira's direction.

Road smiled, "Now who to tell first"

* * *

Akira ran into the store and grinned at the store clerk. She ran to the back where the lollipops were. She grabbed four and walked back to the counter, where a little boy was sitting, swinging his legs back and forth. 

"Momma!!", he whined.

"Not now Shawn," his mother shushed him, "You can get some later."

Akira smiled and turned to the mother to pay for the candy. The little boy kept looking at her candy and watched as his mother placed it in a small white bag. Akira said her thanks as the mother handed her the bag and turned to the little boy.

"Be good to your mother kid," she said and put a lollipop from her bag and set it in his lap.

"Thank you again!" Akira called to his mother before running out of the shop.

"Mommy," the boy started, "He was nice!"

His mother shook her head but smiled, "You say that to everyone that gives you candy dear".

He puffed his cheeks out, "Nu uh!"

A laugh came from his mother, "Well the young man was nice"

She turned to watch Akira run off… into a pole. She was about to run out and help when someone helped her up.

"Well that's it for you," she said turning to her son, "Go on, time for your nap."

"But mother!!", he whined.

* * *

"Ah sorry sir", Akira said while scratching the back of her head. 

"I should watch where I'm going"

The man shook his head, "It's fine".

Akira smiled and did a quick motion with her hand to her head, "Well then sir, I've got to get going!" Akira turned to run off when something cold on her shoulder stopped her. She heard a scream come from the candy shop. Akira turned and activated her threads and caught sight of the Akuma right before it knocked her unconscious. The Akuma caught her body, but hissed immediately after, since her threads managed to cut off its right arm. The Akuma turned to the candy shop, it hated to hear a human's scream. He was about to go to kill the candy shop inhabitants when he heard Road's command.

'What's taking you so long! Bring her home now!'

The Akuma took to the air, leaving its arm shredded to pieces on the ground, with Akuma oil in a small pool.

* * *

Tsuki… was panicked. 

It was 3:14. 14 minutes… _after_ 3.

She paced in front of her two companions.

"She's never late!!", Tsuki mumbled.

"She was a bit out of it," Allen suggested.

"No, no… She's like that almost every time she wakes up!" Tsuki exclaimed she stopped pacing around as Lavi held her still.

"How is she never late then?", Allen asked confused.

"She just never is!! She's clumsy when she wakes up, but she's never been late!!"

"It's just 14 minutes, maybe s- Akuma!" Allen's eye activated.

Lavi released Tsuki from his arms as the three got their innocence invocated.

They were surrounded, maybe 50 or more, yet they all looked the same.

Allen invocated his innocence to a gun type, Tsuki pulled back her bow with 5 arrows ready, Lavi raised his hammer.

In a few minutes only one remained, Allen was about to destroy it with his claw, when arrows threw it away from him and pinned it to a wall.

"You took her didn't you!!", Tsuki yelled.

"Where is she??"

The Akuma smirked.

"Truth returns home, and I", it paused smirk up into the sky, "have done my job here"

With that it dissappeared.

"What??", Allen and Lavi exclaimed.

"AKIRA!!", Tsuki screamed at the sky.

* * *

Akira groaned as she woke up with a terrible ache in her neck and head. her thoughts all slurred together in a mush. Groggily she sat up straight, and slowly stood. 

"Akira!", Akira blinked her eyes lazily. She saw purple. She blinked again and rubbed her hands on her eyes.

"Oh.. It's you", Akira said, "… You're .."

Akira paused to think of her name. Right before she was about to say she didn't recognize her, a wave of pain went through her and she fell to her knees, her hands went instantly to her throat and traced to her forehead where the pain gathered..

"Akira, you need to slow down a bit," the little girl spoke with a small white bag in hand. She pulled Akira into an embrace, holding her tightly.

"We won't let you go this time Akira," she mumbled into her hair, "If that stupid general tries something again this time," she paused and breathed deeply, "I'll kill him myself"

A few seconds later, she noticed Akira stopped trembling. Akira slowly stood straight by herself. The little girl grinned as she watched Akira stretch out her limbs, like a cat that just woke up from a long sleep. Akira glanced at the little girl and blinked in mid-stretch. She brushed her red bangs to the side, only to have them fall over her eye. She quickly blew it away to only have it fall back, so she gave up with that.

"Well then," Akira called her threads as she let her arms down. While her arms fell, the threads took apart her outfit, slowly changing it, until she wore black dress pants and shoes, a white shirt, and an unbuttoned black dress shirt. She covered a yawn with a gloved hand and brought them down to fix an untied silver tie.

The little girl's grin grew wider and she hugged Akira's middle.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Road?"

Road didn't answer and just hugged Akira's middle tighter. Akira smiled and patted her head.

"Now, now Road. Keep it up, and there'll be two of me!"

Road released her grip and stood in front of her.

"It took us a long time to find you!", Road whined.

Akira scratched the back of her head, "Ah, well," she paused, "It was Marian I suppose?" She stuffed her hands in her pockets as her face fell.

There was an awkward silence. Road broke it quickly though.

"Let's go see the Earl!"

Akira chuckled, "Of course."

Road jumped and latched onto Akira neck.

"I missed you Akira, welcome home", Road mumbled.

Akira smiled and kept walking, keeping. Her step didn't faze even as she walked through a door that appeared from thin air.

* * *

On the other side was a dining room filled with food and one other being. 

"It's been a while hasn't it Akira?", the person spoke with the widest grin you would ever see.

Akira smiled and attempted to bow with Road clinging on to her.

"It has, Millennium Earl"

* * *

And alas... it is... an update... . . im so tired... finally got internet long enuf to post this -sigh- 


	7. Fiancee

Lost : 7 Fiancee

* * *

On the other side was a dining room filled with food and one other being.

"It's been a while hasn't it Akira?", the person spoke with the widest grin you would ever see.

Akira smiled and attempted to bow with Road clinging on to her.

"It has, Millennium Earl"

* * *

"Ah! I'm full" the Earl said rubbing his stomach.

The Millennium Earl sat at the head of the long dining table, Akira to his right and Road to her left. Road had her seat pulled up as close to Akira as possible.

Akira smiled and pulled out a small white bag that Road had taken for her. She would have given another to Road, but she had already taken one out, so she pulled one out and tossed it to the Earl.

"A little desert?" the Earl asked with a grin eyeing the large lollipop in his hand.

"If you count it as a desert for a desert," Akira said with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

A few days later, Akira sighed to herself as she looked into the morning sky. She looked down at some grass and watched it fall apart like threads. 

"Waiting for someone now?"

Akira looked up lazily, "Sorry Earl. Just woke up, still a bit out of it, what were you saying?"

The Earl sat down with a pleasant

"Tyki's out getting rid of something right now, he should be back anytime now"

"Hm Earl? Who should be back?" the Earl turned to the voice, and Akira did the same, "Who are you tal- A-Akira?"

The Earl grinned and dissapeared.

There was a pause.

"Welcome back Tyki", Akira said with a soft smile.

Tyki just stared. Mouth wide open. His hat fell off in the wind.

* * *

Lavi's face was forlorn. Tsuki had cried herself to sleep again. She had felt so guilty for losing Akira. Lavi felt terrible, he felt like he failed them both. Lavi kissed Tsuki's forehead and went to the living room of the hotel they were staying in, where Allen was in deep thought on a chair. 

Lavi sat down on a couch and let out a deep sigh.

"Lavi".

Lavi looked at Allen, "Yea, Allen?"

".. Why was Akira's last name Ken?"

Lavi blinked, "Ken? I was pretty sure Ken was her middle name."

"Why make it a middle name then?"

"…", Lavi sighed and scratched his head, "It's a long story Allen." Lavi mumbled.

"Tell me then, or you can make it short, I don't care"

Lavi took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

Allen leaned in and nodded.

"You probably already know Akira is a Noah right?", he whispered.

Allen paused, but nodded his head, "Yes"

"Akira's Noah loves her brother, like a brother of course, but at the same time, Akira's Noah detests him."

Allen frowned, "That doesn't make sense"

Lavi shook his head, "Akira is a Noah, Cross is an Exorcist and a General too!! They're meant to fight.. But."

Lavi had Allen's full attention now, "But?"

Lavi shook his head, "Akira loved her brother Cross the same. You've seen her scars on her throat right?"

Allen nodded.

"The Noah's mark.. Cross was able to manipulate it, so that it wouldn't affect his sister, or much at least."

Allen's mouth fell open, "Master could do that too??"

"Amazing maybe, but everything has a side affect, Allen", Lavi mumbled, "Until Akira's Noah is revealed again, it will eat away at her. So her brother makes us send out her sister once a month and he releases it."

Allen's eyes widened, "What?"

"That is the Noah's Curse working against Cross"

Allen watched Lavi as he moved again in his seat.

"Why release the Noah?"

"Ok Allen, listen carefully," Lavi spoke sternly and kept his gaze out the window, "Cross has us send out his sister so he can find her and not come to the Order"

'Well that's expected of him..'

Lavi continued, "and every time they find each other, he releases the Noah, and of course, they fight."

"What???" Allen exclaimed jumping up.

Lavi winced, "Sh! You'll wake up my Tsuki!" he frowned.

Allen sat down and nodded his head, "Sorry Lavi.."

Lavi nodded his head, but kept his attention on the door that led to Tsuki and Akira's room,

Allen looked down at his linked hands,

* * *

Not too far away a man in a long black coat and red hair sneezed into his hand. He shook his head and kept on his way. 

The following morning… at 4 AM.

"Hey you Akuma! Where is Aki?" Road asked as she pointed Lero in front of one.

"With M-Mr. Tyki-"

Road sent it off without another word and frowned.

"No fun, Tyki's back to take her away," she said with a pout.

"Miss Road, Lero?" the umbrella curved to see her face.

Road arched back taking in a deep breath at the same time.

**"TYKI DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH AKIRA, OR YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!! AND I WILL PERSONALLY -"**

Road stopped when a door opened up and someone walked out, two someones. Akira was out first with a tired expression wiping at her eyes with the sleeves of a white shirt, that was too big for her and.. Boxers? Now that wasn't right. Road rubbed her eyes, right they must have been shorts.. But that shirt was too big too…

Road instantly ran and jumped over Akira, tackling Tyki to the ground.

"You better not have..", Road said with her face extremely close to his own.

Akira blinked at the rather comical sight. Tyki groaned and pushed her off of him. "Nothing happened Road, she couldn't sleep so she came with me, and what's so wrong about it?"

Road punched him in the face, and Akira blinked, Tyki frowned.

"Stupid," she got off of him and wrapped her arms around Akira's middle, "You have to share Akira! You've been hogging her!! Go play with Jasdebi or someone."

Tyki's brow twitched, "How have I been hogging her? I just got back yesterday!"

Road thought for a moment….and ignored it.

"Akira you can sleep with me!" Road exclaimed.

Akira was already asleep, and about to fall to the ground, if not for Road's iron grip around her waist.

"Not tonight," Tyki took Akira from Road's grip and carried her bridle style, "I'm sleeping with my fiancée tonight."

Road frowned and blew raspberry at the door as Tyki closed it.

"M-Miss Road, Lero. The Earl wanted you to go out on a mission, Lero"

Road slung the umbrella onto her shoulder, "Yea, yea. Let's go Lero!"

Road walked away into one of her doors.

* * *

A few hours later, it was morning, and Akira had finished… her wake up fazes. 

She was washing her face, carefully washing her cross-shaped scars. When two arms grabbed her waist.

She yelped in surprised, "Eeep! Tyki!"

Tyki blinked, "Did you just _'Eep' _? "

"No I did not", Akira mumbled, drying her face.

"Oh?", Tyki asked lying his chin on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?", Tyki asked.

"Cross," Akira felt Tyki tense, "I usually fight him around this time".

Tyki frowned into her shoulder, "Don't go this time, just stay with us, and you'll be fine".

Akira sighed, "You've always said that Tyki! I always come back don't I?"

There was a pause, "Three years.. It took you three years to come back".

Akira sighed again, and turned around to hug Tyki.

"I'm sorry, Tyki, alright?"

Tyki breathed in her scent, "He made you forget what we looked like, made you forget about us too didn't he?"

It was Akira's turn to pause, "He.. He said it was an accident, it's ok I remember everything now.."

Tyki's frown deepened, "Don't go, don't let him do it again."

Akira sighed, "Fine, but I don't know what I'm going to do without a good fight,"

Tyki's brow rose, "Doesn't Cross always beat you?"

Akira pulled away pouted, "He does not, our score is tied!"

Tyki laughed, "Fine then. Then let's go spar, then I have to go" he turned to go when Akira held on to his hand and pouted.

"Where are you going to go?"

"To be my white, of course," he answered.

Akira nodded and dropped his hand, "Just go ahead, I think I'll spar another time"

"Akira?", Tyki reached out for her hand, but she dissappeared in a white flame. Leaving red on the sink that spelled out, "Silly Fiancée. Maybe a date next time?"

Tyki groaned,

* * *

"Tyki you ok?, You've been out of it." Tyki looked over at his friends and grinned. 

"Sorry, just my last job. It's ok now!" They stared at him.

"Whatever Tyki"

When they all turned around, he looked up and he thought he saw red and black. He blinked and there was nothing there. Then he say something red drip down by him several times. The first drops hit the ground and time stopped as they began to form letters. Then from letters to words.

'Pay attention to your work!'

He smiled and looked around waiting for Akira to pop up or for time to continue. Just as he was about to turn around she kissed him on the lips, she pulled away and smiled at Tyki.

"Have fun Tyki," She was about to go again when Tyki grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke away she smiled and dissappeared. Time continued again. Tyki looked down at his wrist where he found something around it. He smiled at the little black and white bracelet and looked to his ring around his finger.

* * *

Hazah.. now we find out Tyki's connection to Akira... and ... stuff... yyea... -.- 


End file.
